marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Orion (Earth-1610)
Category:Magicians Category:Sorcery Category:Male Characters History Powers and Abilities Powers Power Mimicry / Pluripotent Echopraxia: 'Nicholas is able to absorb the powers, energies, talents and physical abilities whether human or not via coming into physical contact with a superhuman/metahuman. Nicholas is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities and can also absorb psionic abilities. Nicholas has also being known to have absorbed the abilities and psionic capabilities from even a recently ''deceased being, resulting in those permanent abilities. Nicholas can also possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once, and doesn't face the side effects that Rogue has faced with personalities of the people she's absorbed or the physical strain on the person. Over time, Nick has permanently gained the ability to use the powers which include: * '''Telepathy: After absorbing the life-force of a telepath, Nick got the heightened version and could thus use telepathy close to an omega level. He could also create psionic projectiles and projections, other abilities include: ** Telepathic Defence: Nicholas' telepathy can manifest in a number of ways. ** Telepathic Cloak: Nick is able to mask his presence from other superhuman beings and others. His abilities can at times go undetected or counteracted by more powerful telepaths. ** Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. ** Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and others minds. ** Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body somehow be destroyed. ** Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase his or another's powers to incredible levels, with a temporary effect. ** Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create illusions to make himself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. ** Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. ** Telepathic Tracking: The ability to track other sentient beings by their psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. ** Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Nicholas can use this ability to help in temporarily absorbing a person's superhuman power/capability. * Alchemy: '''The ability to modify the atomic structure of elements and molecules. The full extent of his powers are unrivalled as he has being able to completely alter the terrain to benefit him. ** '''Transmutation: Nicholas is able to change matter into other forms so long as he fully understands the physical composition of the final result. Due to his study of biochemistry, he can change objects into more complex molecules, allowing him to change transmuted living beings back to normal, create weapons or alter other elements into essentially anything. * Sorcery: ** Reality Alteration: '''Been Nicholas' weakest ability, he has proven capable at this and has thus; reshaped matter and energy and even turned a person's thoughts or desires into reality ** '''Stepping disks (Teleportation & Dimensional travel): '''Nicholas is capable of teleporting extreme distances. He has proven more than capable to teleport himself and others throughout the earth and even to another dimension. His teleportation abilities are so exact and precise that he teleported inside someone causing them to explode instantly. ** '''Flight: '''Nicholas can fly using magical energy. ** '''Elemental control: '''Nicholas can manipulate and control the elemental forces of water, fire, earth and wind to extreme and powerful levels, proving difficulty against even the most formidable opponents; he can also manipulate the weather provided with an incantation. ** '''Telekinesis ** 'Mystical Bolts/Energy Projection: '''Nicholas is incredibly powerful with his ability to absorb the powers, thoughts and energies of an opponent by physically touching them, but doesn't face the side effects that Rogue does. Even when he looses those superhuman powers, sometimes even their thoughts remain which means that Nicholas has access to unlimited knowledge - although he tends to block it off telepathically to control himself. Even so, his vast knowledge of sorcery means that his projections of magical energy in the form of bolts, beams or various others when battling, has on several occasions proved devastating. Abilities Possess knowledge in biochemistry, alchemy and advance forms of magic. Nicholas can speak French, German and Swedish as well as English. Weaknesses Physical combat, Ornithophobia (fear of birds). Paraphernalia Transportation Stepping disks, Flight, Weapons '''Philosophers stone: ' Trivia * Nicholas became a metahuman as a result of his experiments in biochemistry to awaken his mutant abilities after watching mutants fight on television. Links and References Category:Sorcerers